


Annie AU

by alltimelilly



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Platonic everywhere, annie au, except for the little pepper x tony undertones, i love annie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 02:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12378891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltimelilly/pseuds/alltimelilly
Summary: Based off the movie-musical Annie, you are a ten-year-old orphan. Tony, being the billionaire he is, needs to make his image look better. He intends to invite an orphan into his home, and Pepper is the one to bring you back, only to be disproved by Tony…but he changes his mind quickly. Tony’s perspective changes on everything soon enough.





	Annie AU

**Author's Note:**

> i keep going back and forth on if i like this or not. i tried not to quote everything from the movie, but it was kind of hard. so there is a lot of description. and this basically goes from when grace arrives at the orphanage to Let’s Go To The Movies because I didn’t want to just recreate the entire movie.
> 
> This is also for a writing challenge! Taylor did a movie au challenge and I chose Annie, so go ahead and check her out @sgtbxckybxrnes on tumblr and see the masterlist for all the others!

Today happened to be one of the most interesting days you've  _ever_  experienced while in the orphanage. Most days just consisted of cleaning, dancing when no one was looking, and complaining from the lady in charge, Miss H. But today, after the morning cleaning, you escaped the orphanage in the tub for sheets that needed to be cleaned, found a dog, and ran into a police officer. Now, you were in trouble and shoved into the closet with the dog you called Sandy.

But you could hear talking in the office. "I'm not here to sell makeup. I'm Pepper Potts, assistant to Tony Stark, and he's looking for an orphan to come spend the week with him-"

"Hold on," Miss H stopped Pepper. "Tony Stark the millionaire?"

Pepper laughed. "No, Tony Stark the  _billionaire_."

You cracked the door open to watch what was happening. Holding Sandy back, you were far too interested in what was being said. Of course, you knew about Tony Stark- but what could he have wanted in an orphanage? "Mr. Stark would like to invite an orphan to spend the week with him," Pepper told Miss H. "I'm here to collect one."

"Well, that's just wonderful," Miss H gave a fake smile. "What kind of orphan did you have in mind?"

It was clear now that Pepper had spotted you peaking out of the closet. "Well, friendly," Pepper saw you smile wide, trying to show your friendliness. "...and intelligent!" She added.

"M-I-double S-I, double S-I, double P-I!" You tried to impress her. She smiled, already falling in love with you.

"And happy!"

You laughed loudly, only making Miss H stand up quickly and slam the door shut. But as soon as she sat back down, you opened the door slowly again to look at Pepper and hear the conversation. "How old?" Miss H asked promptly.

"Age doesn't really matter," Pepper started. "Seven?" She said, and you made your hand raise to indicate you're older. "Eight?" You continued moving your hand. "Nine? Ten?" You showed her to stop there, and she jumped lightly. "Oh, yes, ten is perfect!"

\---

Tony had a lot of different emotions which was something you realized very quickly. He got home right after everyone celebrated that they were inviting you to stay with them for the week, and he came home in a lousy mood. He didn't like the art that arrived and demanded they send it back, then decided he did like it and wanted it hung in the bathroom. Then, he was even more displeased when he found out you were in the tower...with a wet dog, nevertheless.

"It's okay," You told Mr. Stark. "I had a swell time while I was here, anyway. The most fun I've ever had, honestly," You smiled. "Thank you," You nodded.

"You're welcome," Tony replied, looking skeptical about the whole thing. But alas, he just walked up the stairs.

Pepper ran after him. "Can't she just stay for the week, Tony? She's already here and-"

"Whatever!" He settled. Pepper jumped and a big smile grew on her face as she turned around the celebrate a little while she looked at you. "But just for the week!"

The day passed by quickly as you talked with nearly everyone in the tower and learned the rules and how the days typically go. Everyone went by a schedule depending on what Tony had going on that day, and the plans could be easily changed if need be. Happy turned out to be not as happy as you expected, and he was always with Tony, being security and driver. You met a few Avengers, but the ones you met had to leave quickly for a mission on the other side of the world.

You watched the cooks cook and talked to the cleaners while they cleaned, offering to help (but were only turned down), and generally watched other people do many different jobs. Trying to sleep at night, though, was much harder than you intended it to be. The room you were given was huge, dark, and scary. With the wind outside and the window open, it knocked over a vase in your room and made you jump and run to where the adults were. 

But after you learned how things work, including people wanting Tony dead, you finally were able to fall asleep with the help of Pepper taking you back to your room and ensuring everything would be all right. 

The next day was just as great, as you found Tony doing laps in the pool. But...Sandy did jump in to try and save him. You did shock him when you told Tony "Miss Potts thinks you're the greatest thing since sliced bread."

\---

You ran around the office playing while a plane that said  _Stark Industries_ on it, while Happy flew one around the room with a remote control. He quickly learned the love you, and having you around was great. You are an easily likable person, and to say no to you would be like killing a puppy. 

Tony was on the phone while Pepper was listening and giving him advice, all while writing it down. After a few minutes, he hung up the phone and sighed loudly. "Happy, don't encourage her!" Tony groaned. 

"Maybe I should take her out," Pepper suggested, standing up quickly.

"Yes," Tony agreed, then looked to you. "Where do you want to go?"

You thought for a moment, then shrugged, not sure what to ask for. Would it be too much to ask for one thing, or too weird to ask for another? "How about a movie?" Pepper smiled when she suggested it, seeing your eyes light up.

"My friend went to a movie once," You started. "And Miss H goes all the time!"

Tony nodded, a small, satisfied smile on his face. "Great, take her to a movie," Tony said.

Your smile faded as you looked between Tony and Pepper. "Aren't...aren't you going to take me?" You asked with a small but hopeful voice and wide eyes.

Tony chuckled a bit. "(Y/N), you may think that Miss Potts does all the work around here, but I am still a very busy man," He tried to explain to you without hurting your feelings...which still happened. 

"I know," You sighed. "It's okay, no one has to take me. I'll go work on my story," You shrugged and turned to walk out, but stopped before speaking again. "Sometimes I think it's better if you don't know what you're missing," And you walked a little closer to the door.

Tony put his hands over his eyes, then mumbled something that you couldn't hear. "Happy," A small smirk appeared on his face. "Buy out the eight-o-clock show. Let's all go to the movies!"

You were sqealing and giggling while you and Pepper got ready together. She was brushing her hair and you were just looking in the mirror between the two of you. "You should curl your hair sometime, it would look really pretty."

"Oh, that's very sweet, but I couldn't," Pepper giggled, standing up. She was wearing a flowy dress to get ready to go out, but it was much different than what she normally would wear. "Come on, (Y/N), let's go to the movies!"

"Let's go see the stars!"

Pepper could barely believe that you had never been to the movies before. She was sure you had seen movies on TV, but you have never been to the theater was a crazy thought. How did that woman prevent you and the other girls from experiencing fun things like that? So, naturally, Tony bought all the tickets for one of the newest movies that he was sure you would enjoy. Animation and voice acting with a fun plot, what could be better? It wasn't like all the horror and drama movies coming out recently, but something a child would actually enjoy.

"Who's your favorite actor?" You asked Pepper.

Pepper was behind the curtain that separated two rooms to allow her some privacy while she changed. "Hmm, I'm not sure. That's a loaded question."

You were going to ask what she meant by that, but you were distracted when she walked out all ready to go, looking beautiful. "Ready to go?" She held her hand out for you to grab and lead you out of the house. Nodding excitedly, you grabbed her hand and Sandy followed the two of you out.

She walked up to the lights and smiled. "Sitting in the darkness," She started to describe the movies as she flicked all the lights off. "Popcorn on your knee!" The maid walked up to watch the interaction and hand you your coats. "Give the maid the night off!" She continued and both of you walked away as the maid celebrated.

"Turn the kitchen light off!" Tony yelled from the car, and the light turned off a second later. He nodded in satisfaction.

\---

The movies were better than you expected. You brought Sandy with you to watch, while you sat next to Tony who sat next to Pepper. Happy sat a few rows behind the four of you and the movie started only a few minutes after you arrived.

You had a big smile on your face the entire time the movie was playing, loving every second of it. That was, until you fell asleep and missed the ending of the movie.

While you were sleeping soundly, Tony picked you up and carried you back to the car, then to your room when you arrived back at the Tower. Pepper and Tony were being quiet and sat you down on the bed, even though you were still asleep. Pepper instructed for Tony to take off your dress as you still had an underdress on underneath the dress, so Pepper could grab your nightgown. She slipped it on while Tony removed your shoes and put them on the chair next to the bed. 

Sandy hopped into his designated spot and Tony pulled the covers over you, amazed how you slept through all of that. Afterall, it was an eventful day and it did make sense you were tired.

"How did you do that?" Tony whispered.

"Do what?" Pepper giggled quietly, eyebrows furrowed.

"That!" Tony moved his hands around.

"What?"

Tony looked at you. "You put her to bed."

Pepper put her hand on Tony's shoulder. "You put her to bed too."

"I did?" Tony asked, shocked, looking between you and Pepper with wide, happy eyes.

Pepper nodded. "Yes, you did."

"Good heavens."

And in that moment, Tony's dislike for children changed and he was dreading the end of the week when he would have to give you back to the orphanage. 

So when Pepper brought it up the next day about keeping you, he acted like he wasn't interested. But boy, he was so happy she was on the same page as he was.


End file.
